


Costumes

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Fairy Tail, Stingue - Fandom
Genre: Halloween costumes~, I recon Rogue would make a great vampire, M/M, Stingue week 2015 day 8, enjoy~, this is short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue really wants Sting to come along to Orga's Halloween party, but Sting isn't too keen on it...he hasn't got a costume afterall~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8  
> Enjoy~

  


Today was 21st of October. Halloween was in exactly ten days and Rogue was beginning to panic. He would never show it to anyone, or admit that deep down he loved Halloween. They were late this year because of a job that took longer than the Twin Dragons had first anticipated and it was freaking Rogue out. The Shadow Dragon Slayer had never missed a Halloween party.  
  
Sting was quite the opposite. Halloween meant little to him and he always spent it alone at home in front of the TV. When he was asked why, he merely passed it off as it being just another way for kids to get candy or an excuse for party loving freaks like Orga to make a lot of noise. However deep down, Sting was terrified of Halloween. Ever since he was little and a bunch of kids scared him half to death, he had avoided parties like the plague. He would never admit that though, he was far too proud as a fearless warrior.  
  
Rogue had attempted to get Sting to come along to Orga’s parties every year, but Sting had always refused, which made his fiancée sad. So a few years ago, Sting began to make Rogue’s costumes for him as a way to say sorry. This too, was a secret only the two of them shared. Rogue had been reluctant at first, but Sting proved quite skilled at it and since then, Rogue had not complained even once. So now, as that time of year came around again, Sting was busy constructing another costume for Rogue.  
  
“What’re you making?” Rogue asked sleepily and half stood, half hung over Sting’s shoulder, watching the blonde fiddle around with a sewing machine. Sting smiled as he threaded a black string onto the machine and replied,  
  
“I was thinking you’d look good as a vampire. Is that alright for you?”  
  
“Mhm.” Rogue mumbled and Sting felt his fiancée’s weight increase on him. It was past midnight and Rogue had insisted on staying up with. But the Shadow Dragon Slayer was not used to late nights like Sting and it was proving difficult for him to stay awake.  
  
“Go to sleep Rogue.” Sting said gently but Rogue shook his head and slurred,  
  
“Don’t wanna.”  
  
Sting laughed softly and continued to sow Rogue’s costume together. Only a short while later, Sting felt Rogue sliding off his shoulders and fall onto the ground. For a moment, Sting was afraid Rogue had hurt himself, but the latter merely slept on.  
  
“Honestly. What am I going to do with you?” Sting laughed softly again and stood up, carrying his fiancée to bed, bridal style. The blonde lay Rogue down gently, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer had a strong grip on Sting and refused to let go.  
  
“Come on Rogue, I have to finish the cape tonight.” Sting whispered, but now that he stood, he noticed how tired he was.  
  
“You can do that tomorrow too.” Rogue replied and opened one eye. Sting gave in.  
  
“Alright then. But don’t you complain later, you hear me?” Sting muttered and crawled under the blankets with his fiancée. It was so warm, Sting fell asleep within a few minutes and Rogue smiled. He had been working too late again. For a little while longer, the Shadow Dragon Slayer watched Sting sleep, before he pulled him close and fell asleep with Sting tightly wrapped in his arms. 

  


\-----------------------------------------

“Ugh I have a headache.” Sting mumbled as he sat up and the room spun a little. Rogue propped himself up on his elbows and dragged Sting back to bed.  
  
“Just a little longer.” The Shadow Dragon Slayer mumbled into Sting’s neck and the blonde surrendered. Absentmindedly, he began to run his fingers through Rogue’s hair silently, enjoying the silent moment until Rogue asked,  
  
“Will you come with me this time?”  
  
Sting shrank into himself and his fingers instantly stopped moving. Knowing how the blonde reacted to the question, Rogue gently kissed Sting’s neck. Slowly, Sting relaxed again and then he replied,  
  
“Y-You know I wouldn’t stand it.”  
  
“That’s not really the problem though, is it?” Rogue asked gently and Sting shrank into himself again.  
  
“You’re just scared about what people will think and say if the the guild master of the second strongest guild in Fiore proves to be a cry baby on Halloween.” Rogue continued.  
  
“Thanks for putting it that way.” Sting replied sarcastically. He didn’t understand his phobia himself, but he was almost certain that if he went, he would just freak out.  
  
“If you never face your fears, you can never overcome them.” Rogue told Sting calmly. Rogue had a point, but what would happen if everyone saw...? Sting couldn’t possibly let that happen.  
  
“Besides, you’ll have me there to protect you.” Rogue added and kissed Sting’s neck again. He had him there. Sting sank into the pillow and remained silent. What was he supposed to say now? How could he possibly get out of this now?  
  
“I-I wouldn’t be able to make another costume by then.” he mumbled after a while. That’ll do. Rogue couldn’t argue with that.  
  
“I thought you might say that.” Rogue replied and a cold shower ran down Sting’s spine.  
  
“You could go as my dinner.” Rogue whispered in a husky voice and Sting shuddered. Crap. At this rate Sting would be going.  
  
“A-As your d-dinner?” Sting stuttered and looked down at Rogue with a horrified look on his face.  
  
“Y’know, ‘coz I’ll be a vampire and all.” The Shadow Dragon Slayer replied, straining to keep his voice from giving away his amusement. Sting shook under him and Rogue felt guilty for forcing this onto Sting.  
  
“I just thought...since we are engaged now...it’s okay if you don’t want to come though. I’ll respect that.” Rogue mumbled and rested his head on Sting’s chest, hearing the blonde’s heart beat out of his chest.  
  
“A-Ah...n-no I t-think I’ll c-come along.” Sting stuttered before he knew what he was saying. Damn that bastard got him good with that. His dinner. The mere thought sent another shudder through Sting. Rogue looked up at him surprised. This time he couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“I see.” The Shadow Dragon Slayer muttered to himself and sat up. He looked down at Sting and his eyes narrowed. Delighted by Sting’s reaction he licked his lips and dove into the blonde’s neck. He bit down, eliciting a surprised yelp from his fiancée, but that didn’t stop him. Rogue bit down harder and sucked, causing Sting to gasp, the mild pain mingled with pleasure clouded up the blonde’s mind and he squirmed helplessly, but Rogue had him pinned down. Rogue pulled away and admired his work, that’ll do for now.  
  
“Time for breakfast.” The Shadow Dragon Slayer said cheerfully. Sting lay in bed, unable to comprehend what had happened. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts again.  
  
“Are you really just going to leave me like that?” he yelled a little annoyed and Rogue’s laughter echoed through the house. Sting stood up a little shakily and stumbled to the bathroom. Dammit, now he had to go, there was no way he was going to let this get away. He paused for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes fell onto a large bruise on his neck and he shuddered again. Right...he had come here for a cold shower.  
  
\---------------------------------------------

It was the afternoon of the 31st October and Sting was having a panic attack. He had finished Rogue’s costume on time, and the hickey had almost disappeared, but that now meant he had no choice but go with Rogue to Orga’s Halloween party. The mere thought made Sting tremble.  
  
“Sting, where are you?” Rogue called and Sting shrunk into himself. He couldn’t let Rogue find him.  
  
“I can smell you.” Rogue sighed and walked to their wardrobe, opening the doors and uncovering a hiding Sting.  
  
“A-Ah, I was just practicing h-hiding so I c-can you know, s-scare people.” the blonde stuttered and Rogue rolled his eyes, picking Sting up like a little kid and sitting him down on the bed. Rogue knelt down on the floor in front of Sting and hugged him, nuzzling into Sting’s shirt. He could hear the blonde’s heart rapidly beating, but after a while it began to slow and Sting’s hand threaded itself into Rogue’s hair.  
  
“Alright you got me again. I surrender.” Sting mumbled and gave a soft laugh. This hug, it calmed him down every time. Rogue smiled and kissed Sting’s belly gently before he looked up, making the blonde swoon. In secret, Sting couldn’t wait to see Rogue in the costume.  
  
“Damn, all of the sudden I’m not even sure if I want you to come with me. You should be exclusive for me only.” Rogue mumbled, but then he stood up and held out his hand,  
  
“Come on, time to get ready.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Sting mumbled, his heart beginning to race again, but the way Rogue took his hand and led him to the bathroom somewhat made Sting feel safe. Maybe tonight wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought as long as Rogue was there with him. 

  


\--------------------------------------------------------

Sting wore his usual get up with the exception of a tear in the fabric of his deep blue, skin-tight top, curtsey of Rogue. On Sting’s neck, Rogue had lovingly painted a very realistic bite on top of a very, very real bruise. Right now, Sting was staring at himself in the mirror, his whole face still flushed and his body shook slightly. Rogue stood behind him, wearing the vampire costume Sting had made for him, his black hair done up in a pony tail.  
  
Rogue’s face was hardly touched up with make-up at all. He already had a pale complexion and his eyes were naturally red. The only thing that Rogue had done was stick vampire fangs over his teeth and dribbled some fake blood down his chin. He looked quite terrifying to Sting. Rogue felt Sting’s panic and gently hugged the latter.  
  
“Shall we go?” Rogue asked and Sting nodded slowly. Rogue was right, he could never get past this if he refused to face his fears.  
  
“May I?” Rogue asked and held out his hand to Sting. Blushing again, Sting placed his hand in Rogue’s letting his fiancée lead him to the door.  
  
After all that stress, Orga’s party was surprisingly fun and Sting didn’t scream once. Even so, he clung to Rogue the whole night and passed it off as part of the costume act. Minerva and Yukino saw right through it but remained silent. At least for now.

  



End file.
